Blowback
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Something Nasty walks the Earth... And It's on OUR side. KP Wildstorm Fusion. Rated MA. Finally Ch 7 B AllSpice is up! RK. Wait. ShR. No. Aw, what the hell! Read and find out. SsssMokin!
1. Chapter 1

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

1

The 'villain' known as Monkey Fist woke in a horror not of his own making.

He was shackled to an autopsy table.

Nude.

Shaven.

He'd voided on himself.

And was sitting in it.

A light shone in his face, blinding him with its intensity.

The last thing he remembered was sitting in his cell.

He'd been tried and convicted for his crimes and shipped to the past through the Door.

A prison removed from the present.

It (the Prison) had been built in the Pre-Cambrian epoch.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice growled in his right ear. "Time's a wastin'. I've got me some assignments to fill and not enough time ta do 'em 'cause of assholes like you. So. Why'd you do it? Kill those kids?"

PAINFUL LIGHT.

BLINDED.

COLD.

and…

Afraid.

"I don't know what you mean…! SEE HERE! UGH!" he grunted as "SMACK!" was heard as Fist's captor smacked him with a star-melon hammer in his gut and placed it on a tray by his head.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Then…" Voice growled.

"Whpant…what?" Fist gasped.

"I'll show ya." Voice said as he reached for something on his belt.

"I'll tell… WAIT!" Fist cried as his scrotum shriveled into his groin as the item was held before him.

The item disappeared from view…

Then…

"SNIPCRUNCH! AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" was heard as Montgomery Fiske learned about _true terror_ as his left thumb was snipped off.

"Ok. I went a little overboard… I'll be the first to admit it." Voice said. "But I've got _nothing_ on you. How many was it that you kidnapped…" he said as he inserted something into the stump.

Fist grit his teeth as the stump was cauterized.

"NNGGGHHHH!"

The smell of his burning flesh filled his nostrils.

"Ffffive…" Fist whined.

"Don't lie." Voice said as he took his shears and placed them on Fist's right big toe. "I'm gonna do it again if you lie to me. Now how many?"

"I… kidnapped… over… Five Hundred…" he cried.

"And?" Voice.

"I… ate some of them…" he whispered. "Amy gave me the ability to eat their flesh and energies… until _she_ caught me. _witch_."

"You knew it was wrong," The light went down enough for Fist to see… "Didn't You."

"YOU!" Fist cried as he faced his accuser.

He was a tall platinum blond man wearing a gold eyed, scarlet and black mask.

They were in a high tech lab.

Someone was watching them from a control room.

"Yeahh Asshole… ME! Answer me." Voice said as he pulled out a .50 pistol, cocked it, and placed it between Fist's legs.

"You Wouldn't Dare!" Fist growled.

"Yes he would." Wil Du said over an intercom. "If you're going to do this… at least be humane about it. He has data _She_ needs."

"Okayyy." Voice said as he hit a control on the side of the table and turned it into a chair.

Voice walked out of Fist's vision and brought a bucket full of jelly into view.

"Happy now?" he asked Du.

"Yes. Proceed."

Voice placed Fist's foot in the cold hard jelly and waited for it to set as he tied a tourniquet around his right ankle.

"Ok Asshole. Last Chance…" Voice growled as he took his pistol and cocked it while aiming at Fist's ankle.

"He'll kill me…" Fist whined as he shat himself again. "How'd you…"

"Get you out of the Door? They gave you to me. The UN figures they can use the space better… A library or something… Finger's itchy."

"no…" "BLAM!" Fist passed out from the pain.

Later.

He came to in agonizing pain…

Still in the chair.

Still humiliated.

Minus a foot and thumb.

Breathing his own stink.

'GOD! I'm still alive?' he quaked as Voice loomed over him.

"I shot your foot off. My friend thought it'd be a good idea if we did it in a bucket of ballistic jelly. Neater that way… The new stuff's great, don't ya think? Takes a high vel round and stops it cold SNAP! Just like that!" Voice said as he slid out a stiletto and probed Fist's wound. "Amy did some great work with your mutation… But it's another thing when you're worked over by an expert… like me. Now I'm gonna ask ya one more time… Who told ya to do it, and why?"

"I TOLD YOU, HE'LL KILL ME!"

"And I'LL Kill ya if you DON'T. The only difference is that I'll be merciful… unlike what you did to you victims. C'mon Monty… grow a backbone…" Voice said as he tweaked the nerves in the mutate's stump.

Monkey Fist… formerly known as Lord Montgomery Fiske looked at his torturer.

And internally collapsed.

He _knew_ who this was… he could feel their power.

"I'll tell… nngh… if you show me who you are and kill me… just make them pay…" he whined as he hung his head in shame.

"Talk first." Voice said.

"_he_ did… IO."

"It's a lie." Voice said. "Whisper in my ear."

Fiske did so.

"You're sure?" Voice asked.

Fiske nodded yes.

"And your condition… his fault too?" He asked Fiske.

"Yes. He told me it… the treatment would make me invincible… Amy used me… I became his tool… you know the rest…" he looked down the barrel at Hell. "Is she ok?"

"Surgically? Yeah. Mentally… she will be. Her cousin's making sure…" Voice said. "When'd you know?"

"The Power. You have it. ALL of it. I can smell it now. At least someone worthy took it from me… WE… Humans have a chance. He's got a partner, powerful bastard. Alien. Tell her I'm sorry." he wept.

"No." Voice said as he pulled off his mask.

"You're… no…!" Fiske quaked as he gazed into dead eyes and realized _what_ he was facing… not _who_.

"Blowback… Son Of Grifter… Or 'the Buffoon' at your service." Ron Stoppable grinned as his finger prepared to squeeze the trigger.

And eased off.

"Go To Helcrnunchmmggph!" Fiske struggled as the gun was shoved through his teeth.

"You go to hell. For what you did to Joss… to get at KP… it's the _least_ you can do."

"!"

"Oh yeah. Joss' Dad paid me… He was busy with something at the time… you know him by another name… Dutch." Ron said.

Fiske's bowels turned to water.

Ron pulled the gun from Fiske's mouth and grinned.

"In fact he's here to see you." Ron rose and left through the lab door as a tall man in green and black armor walked in. "He's _all_ yours. I softened him up for ya." Ron said as he left.

"Thanks." Dutch growled as he began to 'talk' to Fiske.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

2

'What the hell's the use of being alive if ya can't die?' Ron thought as he sat before his 'boss' Elizabeth Director as she spoke to Wil Du, his temporary partner and Kimberly K. Possible his permanent partner (and love); in her office in Committee HQ and on her desk link respectively as Kim completed her present field mission…

Routing a nest of Reavers on the New York waterfront.

'Oh Yeah.' He thought with a lusty smirk as he heard his girl thrashing the Alien wannabes, "That's what it's all about. KP." He murmured out loud.

"What's that?" Betty asked as she tried to keep track of Kim's battle on the jerky feed with her real eye, while focusing on Ron and Wil with her cybernetic one. 'It's time for his assessment…'

"Nothing… just thinking…" Ron said as he switched back to Blowback mode. 'She's gonna have me assessed again…'

"MY HAIR!" was heard over the link…

Then…

"BOOM!"

"heh." Ron snickered.

The link went dead.

"Not again." Betty groaned.

Ron and Wil smirked.

---

"YOU BASTARDS CUT MY HAIR!" Kim Possible growled as a Reaver threw a blade at her head and missed cutting off a few strands of her fiery locks.

Kim tumbled/ran across the room and slashed/kicked all Reavers in her path with her Clef Blade ablaze.

She looked like the Morrigu, spattered with the blood of her enemies.

And By God She Felt _Glorious!_

"ARGHHH!" she screamed as her foes shrank from her fury.

Kim raised her blade overhead.

The air cracked around her as…

A nimbus of psi-energies formed around her and began to burn the Reavers in the room.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH THE HAIR!" and with that a blast was released that leveled the building and fused her link. 'Except Ron.'

"Awww Mannn! Now I have to find a payphone…!" she whined as she spied something cubic and shiny poking out of the wreckage and tossed it into her backpack. 'What's this? Better take it for analysis. Betty said we need any edge we can get… Tingly!'

Kim wandered the New York docks in her regular mission gear adjusting her Clef Blade while looking for a telephone.

'She's gonna kill me… That link was the most expensive yet…'

---

"I gotta go… It's time. I'll talk to you and Dutch later." Ron said as he rose from his chair and headed towards Betty's door.

"Ron…" She said.

"I _said_ I'll be back, _later_. You can have me assessed or whatever." He growled as he. "SLAM!" exited her office.

"Dr. Director… I know he's the best… next to Backlash and Grifter… But…" Wil started to say about his friend.

"Drop it Wil. He's _earned_ the right to do as he sees fit… and he's right."

"Yes'm." 'Damnit Ron…' he thought about his best friend.

---

Ron entered a restricted section of the Committee's infirmary, entered a room and sat by a patient's bed.

"I know you can hear me… I got 'im for what he did… to you and Joss… God. I wish you'd wake up soon. GODDAMNIT! This shouldn't have happened… and it happened to you _twice_!" He said as he took the patient's hand.

Ron fell asleep and slumped at the patient's bedside.

The chart at the foot of the bed read…

Bonnie Rockwaller.

---

Kim was being debriefed by Betty and the Lab Boys as they examined the object she'd found.

"Ok. Tell me _again_. Where did you find this case?" Betty asked while she stared at Kim with her Bionic eye.

"Uh… it was in the warehouse wreckage… is it… the thingie important?" Kim asked.

"Yes… yes it is." Betty said as she rubbed her temples.

"We've heard of them… this is the first time _we've_ had one to study…" a grizzled, graying, Asian physicist named Carstairs said, "MJ-12, the Russians, and Halo Corp have one… This is fucking _awesome!_"

"So… uh… what is it?" Kim asked.

"An Orb case… Kim you just found the closest thing the Kherubim have to the Holy Grail!" Betty said. "There's an Orb inside."

"wow…" 'Gonna have to tell Mom… and soon.'

---

Meanwhile…

A molerat dreamed of the day when he'd be called out of hibernation to help his friends again…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

3

"An Orb." Kim said as she furiously thought about what she'd unwittingly given to her 'boss'. 'SHIT! Mom's gonna be _pissed_! It's a relic of The Universe… and of my people… well half of 'em anyway… I'm half Kheran thanks to Mom… HEAD IN THE GAME POSSIBLE!'

"Yes." Betty said as she tapped on a scrambler. "We've found historical references going back to Ancient India… What did you feel when you picked it up?"

"Tingly. That's it. Why?" Kim asked.

"The Russian Orb merged with a cosmonaut assigned to the project that was studying it… She's called Void now… works with the WILDCATs from time to time…" Betty said while staring at Kim with her cybereye.

'She knows WAY too much… I _really_ have to talk to Mom _and_ Nana…' "Uh I really don't know too much about them… just that they're special to some Kherans. I gotta go… Sorry about the link." Kim said before she left the Lab.

"That's ok. We'll keep working on it. Kim…" Betty said.

Kim half turned to Betty, "Yes?"

"I'm still working on Wade's case… I can't promise anything… but we may be able to help him…" she said with a wry grin. "If we _do_ manage to get him out he's gonna be _Ron's_ responsibility."

"Why? Afraid I'll be too soft?" Kim replied with a grin.

"No. Too hard in the wrong ways. Go. We'll talk later." She said before she turned back towards the techs working with the Orb.

Kim left.

She and Betty were asking the same question of themselves.

Reavers were genetic scum that Amy had created… so where did they get the Orb, and what were they doing with it to begin with?

---

A chiaroscuro of nightmare swirled through Ron as he slept at Bonnie's bedside…

---

Flashes of memory.

Three years ago.

Senior Year.

After school.

He had just started his relationship with Kim.

"Got 'im?" a voice hissed as Ron came to.

He was in a dark place.

"Yeah. Make it quick. The bitch'll be here. She takes _no_ prisoners. This'll be the only way to get even." Another voice said as its owner came into view.

Josh Mankey.

Ron tried to turn his head…

And realized he was naked…

Defenseless…

Gagged…

Tied to a saddle horse…

In the old, shadowy gym on the school campus.

He could barely make out another form before him.

It was a girl.

She was naked too.

She moaned.

Bonnie.

Bonnie was tied to a set of parallel bars before him.

Mankey walked up to her in the darkness…

He was shaped _wrong_ somehow…

_Twisted_…

SCALY.

"We're having a Reaver party Ron." Mankey gurgled as he rammed into Bonnie, "We were going to try for your girl… but you'll do."

She struggled as he began to thrust into her…

He grabbed her right leg and rammed into her…

PAIN!

"UMMPH!" Ron grunted as someone rammed themselves into him.

"How Ya Like It, Stoppable?" Brick Flagg hissed into his ear as he raped Ron.

A steely flicker flew towards Ron's throat as he cried through…

Ron's soul shattered.

Something _abysmal_ writhed into his heart.

'Where's those so-called GODDAMNED powers when I need 'em?' he thought.

He'd seen them drag someone into the old gym building…

Had rushed over to help.

And was ambushed.

Now…

His gag was ripped off.

A throat was nicked.

Blood ran onto the saddle… and the floor.

Josh snapped Bonnie's legs like twigs as he gripped her thighs and _tore_ her.

"NOOO!" Ron cried as he was forced to watch as Bonnie was maimed by Josh Mankey.

He snapped as his throat was slit.

His blood flared!

Adders of psi-energy crackled out of him and lashed their assailants.

"He's a Kheran! AGGGHH!" They ran. Burned.

A healing began.

Ron's throat wound closed…

---

Kim entered Bonnie's room and saw Ron sleeping next to Bonnie's bed…

Bonnie stirred.

Kim did a double take!

Bonnie's eyes slit open, landed on Kim and shook.

A hand rose and made a successful palsied attempt to stroke someone's hair…

It caressed a drool covered cheek…

"thanks…" was whispered as Bonnie Rockwaller woke from her catatonia.

Her eyes rose to see Kim watching her as she held Ron's head.

"How do you feel?" Kim asked her former rival.

"Shitty… but that's ok, it means I'm alive…" she husked.

"He got 'em. Shot 'em to pieces… and Broke Fist." Kim said as she sat at the foot of Bonnie's bed. "He's been sitting with you since we found you…" Kim looked away. "I'm sorry… for being jealous… He's with me but…"

"K… It's ok. I'm the loser." Bonnie said as Kim whipped her eyes to hers, "All these years I made fun of him… I had _no_ respect for him… and he saved me…" Bonnie huddled under the sheets and cried.

"It… took its toll Bonnie. He's different now… _mean_." Kim said with sorrow. "But I love him… I can understand _why_… what they did… You should see what he did to Fist."

"Bastard had it comin'." Ron growled startling them as he watched from his vantage point at Bonnie's bedside. "I make _no_ excuses for how I treat 'em. I _am_ sorry for what happened with _us_ Kim… How ya feelin' B?" He asked as he stood and hugged her.

"Like crap…" she said with a sad smile. "Thanks Ron." She wept as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"You're Welcome. I Gotta Go. Tired. I'll tell the nurse you're awake." He left.

Kim and Bonnie stared at each other…

"Go." Bonnie said. "I'll see ya later."

"Uh… yeah. Later." Kim said before she left.

---

Then.

Three Years Ago.

An adder of energy leapt out of Ron's body and hovered over Bonnie's broken form…

Then it _struck_!

Tendrils of Psi crawled over her skin as she was healed.

Finally it was done.

'The Hell…!' Ron thought before he passed out.

---

Steve Barkin found them.

In ALL his years in the Military and teaching he'd seen nothing like it.

He quietly called for help, untied and covered them to preserve their modesty.

The authorities agreed to keep the case under wraps while the investigation was underway.

Then he braced himself for what was to come.

---

Word leaked out.

Bonnie was allowed to graduate early, and went into therapy for depression.

Her doctors had told her that she was sterile from the attack. It was correctable with surgery…

She was better in other ways…

Just sterile.

BARREN.

She 'blew' it off… and sank into depression.

Ron hid it… 'the rape' from Kim.

And had to deal with bouts of anger…

Actually…

RAGE.

Not that it mattered…

Kids laughed and pointed at Ron.

Big Mike crossed the line and called Ron out.

Ron broke him.

Barkin saw it and said it was 'self defense'.

Kim heard.

Ron told her he'd remembered a technique Iyori taught him.

It was dropped.

He still suffered from bouts of RAGE.

His mentor, the present keeper of the Lotus Blade; a friend of his Mom's from 'the old days' was unable to help.

Mankey and Flagg had vanished.

It was just as well.

The Feds had found out they were responsible for several murders…

The Flagg and Mankey families were kept under surveillance.

The Committee stepped in and took over the case when the DNA samples matched an ongoing case they were working on.

Reavers.

A bastard fusion of Daemonite and Human DNA.

They had been quietly cutting a swath through the Southwest.

A murder here.

Cannibalism there.

And attacks on Federal Bases for high tech between.

Betty Director knew she had reason to be worried when they found Drakken.

Partially Eaten.

And Ravaged.

Weapons missing.

Now.

Team Possible was _personally_ involved.

---

Ron dropped out of Kim's missions; Betty took up the slack by assigning Du as her partner. He began to practice with his mentor. It was one of the few releases he had. He was afraid of what had been done to him… how it _affected_ him…

Kim wanted to.

Ron _couldn't_.

She'd brought him some comfort by being there, and he _was_ thankful for it.

But the RAGE remained.

He began to sit with Bonnie in therapy.

He figured it was a good use of his Naco royalty money.

He'd told Kim it was about the attack.

Ron refused to tell Kim what had happened.

About his powers…

And about the fact he could '_smell_' them. They were still in the area.

Then came _the day_.

Kim stopped Ron in the hall outside Biology class and asked _the_ question.

"I _don't_ love her Kim. She's been hurt… as bad as me… _worse in others_… I have to go." He growled.

"No." she growled back as she "SLAM!" threw him into a locker door and pinned him there. "Not until you _tell_ me what's wrong! You've pulled away from me RON. I want to know why." She wept. Her _best friend_ and _love_ was hiding something… and she wanted to help. She'd been drawn to him since day one when they were four… He'd always helped her believe in herself when no one else would. She'd always loved him… He'd helped her when she'd found out about her Kheran/Coda heritage; now she wanted to do the same for him.

"No Kim. I'll tell… later. Trust me."

"_RON_…" Kim stared at Her Man, "What did they do?" 'He 'feels' different… why?'

"… mumble…"

"what?" she said.

"they raped me too. happy now?" he said as he glared at her.

Kim recoiled in shock.

Ron slid from Kim's grasp and flipped up the hall away from her Coda style. Before she or the rest of their stunned classmates could react…

He was gone.

'How'd he DO that? Even with the Monkey Power he's never been able to do that! I'll have to talk to Mom. Damn You Ron Stoppable… I wish you still had your chip… And Damn Wade for getting busted by IO!' she thought, "WHAM!" a locker door was caved in by Kim's fist as she vented. "FUCK!"

"POSSIBLE! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Barkin roared.

Kim _looked_ at Steve Barkin and ran off.

Barkin shook his head. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! GET TO YOUR CLASSES! NOW!" 'I hope they work this out… poor kids…'

---

Kim ran home.

The Tweebs ran from her silent glare.

Kim's Mom, Anne Possible had taken a day off from the Medical Center and was lounging in the den when she slammed into the house.

"Hi Kimm… what's wrong?" Anne asked as she walked into the foyer. 'It's happened… blood will tell for _both_ of them…'

"mom… Ron told me what happened _that_ day… He ran from me… I flinched…" she collapsed in a heap on the foyer floor.

Anne shut the front door and sat next to her daughter. "He was assaulted too."

"Yeah. You're _not_ surprised." Kim frowned at her Mom.

"No. I've seen it in our Veterans cases… What else happened?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It's… he's SO angry Mom… and he got away from me… he knows our skills!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked 'Could it be? I've felt something… he has _his_ blood…'

"Mom. Ron knows Coda fighting techniques. How could he? I thought only _women_ knew them, especially since you reformed the Coda after Andromache and her followers were killed…"

Anne Possible, formerly Lady Zannah of Khera, the greatest warrior The Coda had _ever_ seen; grew still.

Kimberly Kenesha Possible _peered_ at her Mother.

"There's someone… the _only_ man I _ever_ trained. Grifter." Anne said. "Back when I was Zealot… before I met your father, may he rest." 'James was a _great_ man… but _Cole_…' "The only reason I'd know that he'd teach Ron is that he's worthy… I wouldn't be surprised if Ron's Mom knows him too…"

Kim's hair rose.

"DAMNIT Mom! I need to know these things!" Kim yelled as she sprang up and ran to her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anne asked her daughter as she followed.

"After Ron. Betty will help… got no choice after Wade got himself arrested for 'helping' Rufus." She growled as she tossed her mission gear on the bed and began to dress. '!' things crystallized. "He's Kheran too." she declared.

"Yes." Anne/Zannah replied.

"You know the blood too." Kim.

"Yes." Anne said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Ron… it wasn't my place to tell him. I wanted you _both_ to have a normal life Kim. Your heritage could wait. The Daemonites and The Coda were in ruins… Your Sire didn't want me… James did. Your soul's half human… I… used magicks to make sure some of your father's blood… _James'_ blood lives in you as well… Kim… Kenesha… You're the daughter of the greatest heroes of Khera… and of _my_ greatest hero because he loved me as a normal woman… James Timothy Possible."

"Does Ron's Mom know his Dad's Kheran?"

"Yes. I'm sure she does." Anne began to weep. "I'm sorry Kim… I should have told you… it's a force of habit for us to keep secrets like this… I thought I was past this…"

"Mom… it's ok… I gotta go." Kim said as she kissed her Mom and left. "Thanks for telling me Mom, and teaching me!"

She was gone.

'You're welcome my daughter. I hope you do better with yours… than I did with mine… when he comes to you for help…' she wept as she went downstairs and prepared for the worst.

---

"No." Cole Cash said to his charge as Ron strapped on two bandoliers and Cole's favorite .50 cal pistols from his weapons cabinet.

Ron pulled on a Kevlar duster and looked at his mentor.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"You know why. When they catch 'em they'll stick 'em in a lab somewhere. I know you _know_ what they are. You _make_ it your business to know. Where is it?"

"The top blade… Majestic gave it to me… he said your Dad wanted you to have it." Cole said as he sat down. "Ron _tell_ her."

"I did. She _flinched_. Gonna kill 'em… for what they did… what they_ are_." He growled as he grabbed the top blade in the weapons cabinet and strapped it on.

"I'm sure she was in shock… _wait_ first."

"No. Moshe Stoppable was my Dad. No one else…"

"Ron." Grifter said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut The Fuck Up. I'm your mentor and a friend of your Mom, Dad, and your _Real_ Father. They agreed that it was safest for you to be raised by your Mom and adoptive Dad. It was the toughest choice he e_ver_ made… you're making a HUGE mistake. WAIT FOR KIM." He shouted at Ron as he slipped on his mask.

"No. Gotta DO This." Blowback said.

He crossed the room, popped open the door and prepared to roar off into the night on Cole's Kow.

Ron stopped in the doorway.

"There's another name for mentor, Dude…" Ron said before he left.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"_father_." He was gone.

'Go with God Ron.' He thought as his heart said _son_.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

4

Cheyenne Mountain  
The Grindstone  
The Committee's Base and  
Training facility

"Again."

Ron was being thumped by The Midnighter…

And he had to grin.

He liked the guy's spirit.

Ron cartwheeled towards his 'foe' and emptied out.

The Midnighter watched his opponent and let his nervous system run the possibilities…

Ron stopped in front of The Midnighter and waited.

The Midnighter reached for him, Ron weaved around him and backed off.

The Midnighter fell.

"Time. You win. How'd you figure it out?" he said as he picked himself off the floor.

"Your system reacts to _threats_. I decided I wouldn't be one. Thanks for the workout. Gotta go. KP's on my tail kinda. She wants to talk about Bonnie."

"How's she doing?"

"She came out of her 'coma'… pissy. So she'll be fine." He sat on the floor. "Kim's… I don't deserve her…" he said as he looked up at one of his best friends.

The Midnighter sat next to Ron. "Yes you do. She's sat inside here," tapped Ron's chest, "since you were little. You're both Kheran so you won't have to worry about dying before she does… I know you thought about it… Want to hear a secret?"

"Sure."

"I felt the same way about Apollo when we were fighting Bendix… He fought to show me what's inside… what he saw… glad I listened. It's been Married Bliss ever since. You could talk to her Mom. Zannah was a terror before she met James… Kim's inherited his gift for seeing the best in people… Ah look at the time! I've gotta GO! Jenny's gonna kill me if I miss dinner again."

"Later."

Ron flowed into Lotus and began to meditate…

A shadow fell across him.

"WHAM!" Ron rolled back and jumped into Cat Washes Its Paws as Kim shifted into Chi Goes Across The Stream and waited.

"Bring It." He said.

"I Will." She purred.

---

Later…

Their unit.

"You Ok Sweetie?" Kim asked as she hugged him from behind as he cleaned their dishes.

"yeah. I'm glad Bonnie's ok. She's been 'out' like that… since he did… he…" Ron got quiet.

"Ron… Ronnie… i love you… i'll never be able to understand what you went through… but I'll _ALWAYS_ Love You." She kissed the back of his neck. "Because of your _heart_… I wish I could make it go away…" she hugged him tight.

"thanks kim… love you too…" he said as he finished the dishes. "Tired. Gonna read… you?"

"I need to catch up on my reading too. Mom sent a letter and the Tweebs… are the Tweebs. They sent me a stack of their newest projects to look over. Betty wants me to screen them."

"Ok." He took her hand and left the kitchen with his love in gentle tow.

They grabbed their notebooks and reclined on the living room couch.

Ron lay on one end while Kim lay on the other and twined her legs with his.

She woke to find him gone!

Kim rose, walked down the short hallway and peeked into his room.

He was fast asleep.

'The only time I've seen him relaxed and at peace… unless we're alone and he knows we're safe…' Kim walked into her room stripped and took a shower.

Afterwards…

She padded into his room clad in a silk robe and knelt by his side of the bed.

"I love you hon." she whispered.

Kim rose, disrobed and slid between the sheets.

Ron woke, and relaxed when he saw Kim.

"Hey." Ron.

"Hey." Kim.

Kim slid into his arms.

"Happy To See Me." She giggled.

"…Yeah…KP…I Want To… But I want To _wait_ first…" he said.

"I understand. Hold Me?" she purred.

"Always." They snuggled.

Ron and Kim dreamed.

---

Three Years Ago…

Middleton Stockyards.

A gory tableau littered the warehouse floor.

Brick Flagg, Reaver, hungered for his 'comrades' remains.

But first…

"Got you now you son of a bitch!" Flagg cursed as he gripped Blowback's neck with both hands, squeezed, and raised him off the floor.

"Click!" was heard as a hammer was cocked.

"Bas---tard," he wheezed as his Psi writhed under Flagg's grip, "You heal fast---gh! Pai-n?"

"Yeah, I still feel it. Put that toy away." The blonde Giant said as he tensed his hands.

'That's right ass. Keep 'em there…' Blowback thought as he increased his Psi.

"BLAM! Gggh! Thump." was heard…Then. "No." as Blowback rose from the warehouse floor.

Brick writhed as he grabbed what was left of his groin and tried to hold himself…

"Dude…! The Stench! What the fuck _are_ you? Reaver was it? FUCK!" Ron recoiled from the stink as Brick's wounds attempted to heal.

"FUCK You, Stoppable. Soon we'll be invincible… Amy's working with _the_ guy… He'l… soon you fuckers'll be our meat… _heh heh!_" he gurgled as he morphed into his true form as he lost coordination. "_Bastard! WHAT'D YOU do?_"

"Class Five Neurotox with a mercury tracer. Figured it'd slow ya not kill ya, but I'll deal." A presence walked up on Blowback's six.

"R…let the authorities…handle it." Kim said as she saw Blowback pop The Blade from its sheath.

"No. Guys like this give lifefor—beings…thingies like Daemonites a _bad name_… a line was crossed here… _they_ won't do it… You should have seen the look on her face Kim… she had her life ahead of her…" 'CHUNK!' "They _took her right to have kids Kim!_" he growled as he chopped Brick's head off with The Lotus Blade and turned to the warehouse entrance they'd blown open…

A crowd had formed.

At least fifty Reavers with more silently entering the warehouse.

"You got Monkey…It?" he whispered to Kim as they squared off back to back as the Reavers filed in.

"Yeah. Took his head. He _gave_ himself to a Daemonite! It's dead too…begged me to kill it… These guys _are_ tough," she whispered back. "You got an Ace?"

"Nah. Just Rufus… It'll have to do." He groused back as he "Phweet!" whistled.

"Like THAT'S gonna work? Really R--? What do you call yourself when you're---like this?" she groused back.

"Blowback. Like blocked gunbarrel? KP?" he grumbled.

"Yeah?"

"_He's_ coming. Hunker down." Blowback said as he lowered his center of gravity.

"Really?" she asked as she did the same; the Reavers closed in. Blowback's and Kim's Blades glowed a shadowy white hot from the Psi that crackled along them.

"Oh yeah." He said as a tremor went through the ground. "Feel that?"

"Yeah. Guess Wade did something right." A Reaver leaped at them. "Go Time!"

"SNACKCT!"

Limbs and…

Blood flew.

Not theirs.

"Rumbleee!" a hole opened in the floor and sealed… several Reavers were sucked below!

"YeeHAH! WAY TO GO RUFUS!" Blowback crowed as a wave of dirt and debris zigzagged through the Reaver's ranks and began to thin the herd.

Something was mangling Reavers from below.

"Gorchy, Rufus baby! Sic 'Em!" he cried as he slashed and, "BANG!" shot Reavers, while Kim kicked and hacked her way through their foes.

A surge rippled through the crowd as they began to run from something…in the center of the warehouse entrance!

A silver braid was seen flickering through the edges of the crowd…

It stood on a svelte frame of scarlet armor…

A Clef Blade whickered through those that stood before it.

"BUDDA, BUDDA, BUDDA!" was heard from the right as a burly figure in a brown business suit mowed down those before him with a Powered Gun.

"Crack, crack, crack!" came from the left as Reavers ran from two figures as they slit and shot their foes…

Soon Kim and Blowback just watched as they saw two others block the Reaver's escape from the rear of the warehouse.

One was dressed in black leather… duster and cowl…bladed weapons flew from his hands and coat?

The other was a normal looking man…

With treaded bare feet?

"You kids relax…and call off your 'pet' we've got this…" The Man, a Brit said.

"Uh. Right." Blowback said as the Reaver numbers dwindled to five.

"Jack Hawksmoor of The Authority at your service mate." Brit said as he trapped the Reavers in a capsule of wreckage…

It moved… no _the building_ wrapped it around the surviving Reavers and 'held' them in place.

"The Bloke's The Mid…" Jack said before he was interrupted by Kim.

"The Midnighter." She gushed. "Fan." Kim Wink. Ron Growl. "Don't mind him… issues… thanks for the save!"

"No problem. Your Mom called Betty… we just came along for the ride." The Midnighter said as he tugged his cowl.

"Done here Rufus. Call it a Night Babe!" Blowback cried as "OK. Later." Was heard over a decreasing rumble in the soil.

"Thanks for the save…Mr. B?" Ron exclaimed as he recognized their school vice principal. 'What's with the bandanna? Vets… love 'em. Just weird at times…'

"Stoppable… when this is over the crabwalk's the _least_ of your worries. You Too Possible." He grumbled with a respective twinkle. "It's **boot** for _both_ of you, and out here the names' Deathblow. Can't have you going off half-cocked again… The World needs you."

"He's right Kimmie." Zannah said to her daughter as she wiped her blade, popped it back in its sheath and hugged Kim in one gimbaled motion. "Are you ok?"

"Mom? Uh Yeah… I'm ok." She said as she took in who was standing behind her mother. '!' "Ron. Uh isn't that uh… oh shit."

"KIM!" Zannah cried as she glared at her eldest.

"sorry Mom!" she said as Betty and Cole Cash walked up and stood next to her Mom.

"Hiya kid. How'd he do?" Grifter asked as he punched Ron in the arm.

"Uh…ok Sir. Sorry…about earlier… heh." 'Made an ass of myself Big Ti-HUH?'

"It's ok…you were right." He said as he bumped into Zannah and twined a pinkie to hers.

"I'm glad you're in one piece Savant. I'd hate to see the Taxpayer's dollar wasted." Betty said to Kim as she swiveled her eye back and forth between the two young warriors.

"Ma'am I HATE that name… Just call me Kim. Please?"

"We'll talk later. 'Bring them in.' Unfortunately I have bad news… Joss' a victim…" troops began to pour into the area and secure the crime scene.

Barkin left to deal with an irate MPD, and Officer Hobble in particular. "…Self Defense I TELL Ya… NOT MURDER…" was heard.

"No." Kim turned to Ron as he swept off his mask and hugged her tight.

"And Bonnie too. We know it was Monkey Fist… the evidence shows he's gone Reaver. We've moved them to our facilities… Dutch knows."

Kim and Ron. "Uh Oh."

Ron whispered into Kim's ear. "Kim you ok?" "Yeah. Uncle Slim… Joss' his World since her Mom died… I _almost_ feel sorry for Monty." "Ok. Gotcha back." He squeezed.

Ron released Kim, popped out a cigar and lit.

"Ron!" Kim growled.

"Oh. Heh. Sorry Kim. Here ya go." He said as he popped out three ladies cheroots, lit them and passed them to Kim, Zannah, and Betty.

"KIM!" Zannah cried as she chomped down. "SMOKING?"

"Nah Mom. Just like the smell." She said with an apologetic grin. "heh."

"Later Young Lady."

"Yes Ma'am."

"COUGH! COUGH!" Grinning Ron.

"The secret is don't inhale." Betty told Ron.

"Right." Ron said as he checked out Kim's Mom. 'Yow! Hmmm. Foxy. Leggy. Kim's gonna look like this huh? DROOL! Like the Hair! Platinum Blonde! I wonder what she'd look like with her hair red?' Zannah changed her hair color to red and winked. Ron choked. 'I wonder if Kim would wear armor like that…!' "WHAP!" "OW! KP!"

"Just You WAIT! _MISTER!_" she gritted. 'Well at least he's NOT dead… Gonna see about a fitting.'

Zannah smiled.

Cole winked at Ron.

Kim one-arm hugged Ron and palmed his butt.

For a moment Life was _good_ for Ron 'Blowback' Stoppable.

---

Earlier…

Kim stood on the porch of the two story Maid's Quarters in back of Ron's house.

She'd tried to talk to his folks but they brushed her off and told her to talk to their 'guest'.

'Damn these old properties… well I better get this over…"YAH!" Kim screamed as she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hi Kim. Cole Cash. Cole to my friends…Grifter to my friends and enemies alike. Inside." He ordered as he backed up and let her take in her fill.

He was 6'4" 180 lbs of blonde grizzled muscle with mischievous blue eyes.

He disappeared.

"HUH?" she barked as he vanished.

"Inside." He barked from inside the house as the door popped open a hair.

Kim entered. 'This is the guy that's got Mom Gooey Eyed…hmmm…!'

"It's nice to meet you Savant. I know you hate that name. I make it my business to know things… Like where your beau went." He smirked as he lit a cheroot, walked over to the bar, sat and poured a shot.

"Who are you… _really?_" she asked as she cocked a hip and tapped her right foot.

"Ya gotta quit that. It's a tell. Daemonites love tells, it helps them figure out who's useable." He said with a wink.

"Ahem." She growled as she sat on a stool. 'Gotta play along.'

"Right. I'm an idiot that worked for Uncle Sugar 'back in the Day'… Team 7… met your Mom after I 'quit'… she trained me… got involved…left…been wandering around since. I was really happy when she found James. He was one HELL of a guy. Sorry about your Dad."

Kim Glare.

"Ron's Dad is a friend from those days… Tova and Moshe worked with him in the past when they did some things for the Company… He and Tova were a quiet item then… she got pregnant… it wasn't safe then… It ripped them up when he gave him up so he'd be safe. Your Mom's been keeping an eye on him too when she found out Tova was here, same as me (I just trained 'im… Mentored 'im. The Kid's Good People.) Your folks moving here was an accident… they wanted to move to a place that was like Cincinnati, just _lots_ more progressive… (Wild Minds think alike I guess…) their love for Ron wasn't. When you two started to hang together that really made your Mom happy. She just wanted you to have a normal life." He _looked_ at her with understanding.

"Okayyy." She said. 'Asshole.'

"Kim _all_ Kherans have a link with each other. For some its more than a link… it's a Way of The Heart… Ron's always been compassionate…Loved You… Soft Hearted that's his problem… just do what ya can for him. If you concentrate you'll find him. Mankey and Flagg are ghosting around the 'Docks' part of town. They've been receiving some help…from someone _big_ that's keeping a low pro." He said.

Kim rose to leave.

"Use the hovercycle… it should get ya there in time." He said with a wink.

"Uh…thanks. About you and Mom… Why didn't y…" she said.

"Kim."

"Yes Sir."

"Fuck Off. I don't have to tell you jack." Quiet Authority. "Let's just say we're too alike. James saw the woman inside… the rest didn't matter to him." He tossed her his keys.

Kim looked like she'd been slapped.

"sorry."

"Don't Be. Good Luck. About Ron…Just Love Him…Be _real_… but Love Him." He walked her to the door, pushed her out and leaned against it. "DAMN." 'I guess that's what Zannah was like as a young girl…'

He went to his closet.

'Better get Ready. She's Coming.'

He smirked.

---

Blowback had dispatched the last sentry and was mining the warehouse door…

A fist rapped the back of his head.

"Asshole you could have waited!" Kim hissed in his ear. "Good Job! Impressed! What's the plan?"

Blowback stared at Kim.

"Kill them… _all of them_." He hissed.

"Brilliant Ron. Think about this much? 'I'm gonna kill 'em all. Let God sort 'em out!' Jesus!" she hissed as she re-mined the door. "There. That's better. Most of them'll be fragged by the shrapnel."

Blowback grudgingly admired her work. "Ok. Let's do it."

"No. Not Until you get your head on straight." Kim's Clef hovered at his throat. "Pull it together Ron…" Tears. "Or _I'll do you myself_."

"…" _Struggle_. "ok. I'm sorry… just don't call me that here…!" "THOCK!" he shoved Kim down and decapitated a Reaver that had snuck up on them. "C'mon." he snatched her hand and ran them around a corner as he slapped a remote on his belt.

"BAMMM!" the Reavers inside the warehouse were fragged by the wreckage…

Those that survived gave token resistance.

Except for Mankey and Flagg.

Kim left Ron with Flagg…

And took Mankey's head.

---

The rest you know. ;D ;P

---

That was three years ago.

Bonnie slipped into catatonia and healed; while Joss slowly recovered from her psychic and physical wounds…

Ron became the oddball assassin known as Blowback and Kim was his 'occasional' partner.

He's struggled with his anger.

She's stood by him and slapped him awake when he's needed it.

They've been fighting a wraith.

It's been avoiding them as beings of _no consequence_.

Now Kim's found something that their foe needed.

The Rules have _changed_.

TBC


	5. A Agent Orange

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

A

The Pacific.

A man sat before a Comms station in a stealthed lab…

The being he faced was the most terrifying person (in his experience) on Earth.

"_You assured me that Reaver cell could be trusted_." He said to his 'lackey', "_Now they have an _Orb"

"I Assure you that it won't hinder your plans… we have a spare that we stole from Egypt's Mukhabarat el-Khabeya… and blamed it on the Mossad… Your timetable… Plan to open the Gate will n…"

PAIN… Shot up the man's left arm!

"_You were told to keep quiet on this channel…_" The Pain burned a torturous path into the man's heart. "_The only reason you live… is because you are necessary._"

"I…pant…" the man slumped over from the horrendous pain, "understand."

The Pain disappeared.

The man Quaked _internally_ in Terror.

"_SHE… has come forth. Make sure she does NOT talk to The Committee._" The being said.

"And Possible… her Lover… Their families?" He asked.

"_Leave them. Majestros WILL get involved… I can not afford his interference at this time… after we open the Gate I shall surpass him and others like him._"

"We have reason to believe that the Lotus Blade… is in the US… shall I…?" he asked.

"_NO! We shall deal with THAT… at the appropriate time. Make sure of Lode's Death… Since your blunder that allowed him to steal the only surviving sample of the _material_ and_ USE _it has cost us dearly; _YOU _will have to make sure of him… send _HIM_… with a governor this time. You know when the time is best._"

"Yes Sir. When they bring him through the Door, we'll strike. Possible and her friends can't stop it." The man said.

"_Good._"

TBC

The Mukhabarat el-Khabeya is Egypt's Military Intelligence unit.


	6. Chapter 5

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

5

He's changed the Rules…

But so has _She_…

The Fix is _in_…

The Race is on.

---

Cheyenne Mountain  
The Grindstone  
Officer's Quarters

Three people sat in the most secure place on Earth.

A woman's apartment.

Betty Director's to be precise.

Trying to focus on each other and ignore the drama that was playing in the background.

Their backdrop was a quietly decorated apartment that was laid out in Japanese style…

It was a huge one floor unit that roughly defined in quadrants.

_A__ccented_ with bits from the rest of the Orient.

Tibet, China and Parts Unknown to her guests were present throughout…

India was represented by the shrine in the meditation nook.

Her occupation was strongly represented in her workout area…

A surprisingly feminine flair was expressed in her sleeping quadrant.

Japan resided in the living/dining area.

Betty Glared at two of her top Agents as they sat before her in her quarters.

A news broadcast was playing in the background…

"I repeat… Our top story this evening… several members of Middleton's Police Dept have been arrested under the suspicion of Corruption, Trafficking, and RICO… Among those arrested are two out of the five Colonels on the Board… Officer… Hobble was arrested today after a brief gun battle… is being held in and undisclosed Federal…" "CLICK!"

The Plasma switched off at Betty's command.

She glared at them with her cybereye.

"That's better." She said as she leaned forward; took her highball of tequila off the coffee table and regarded the two people before her with hidden pride. 'I'll have to tell Wade thanks for the upgrades… love the 'remote'!' She sipped her mescal and waited…

Finally…

"BELCH!"

"RON!" Kim cried.

"Sorry KP. I had to do it! Besides you _know_ I can't stand her 'Japanese contests' I get fidgety!" he growled good-naturedly at his partner.

"Bueno Nacho?" Betty asked with a smile as she cradled her drink.

"Yeah. Grande-sized…" he replied.

"It was good." Kim admitted as she punched him playfully in the arm. "What's the sitch?"

"I need you to go to N'orleans, to meet your new partner. She's a vet and has critical data we need to get a handle on the Reavers and who's controlling them. You leave tonight. We'll guide you to the meet via link. After that it's your show. DON'T trust ANYONE down there unless _she_ tells you."

"Gotcha." They said.

"Good. You can use our old GJ tubes… the system's been upgraded by your 'friend' Ron." Betty said with a cryptic grin.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! I uh guess Ruf…(Betty Frown)…He had to do something 'til we can get IO off his back." He and Kim rose to leave.

"Agents… Guys?" Betty said as they turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"It's in the bag. Wade's going to be released soon. I've made arrangements for you to be there with your new partner… Good Luck." She said as she gunned her drink.

"Uh Thanks Ma'am." They said.

"One more thing." Betty said as the mescal died a fiery death in her content belly.

"Yes?"

"If you have to… fight like there's no tomorrow. Otherwise…"

"Low Pro." Ron said with a wink.

"You got it." Betty winked at Kim. "Try not to blow out the new one Kim. Void worked hard on it. Her best I'm told."

"Yes'm." Scarlet.

---

N'orleans, LA  
A 'Bar' in the  
French Quarter

Ron and Kim entered The Hot Spot.

She was dressed in college grunge.

He wore a leather bomber, Tshirt, Mirrors, jeans and boots.

The shirt said 'World's Most Oddball Assassin' in DayGlo Green.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Kim hissed as they walked in. "Just tell the whole World that we're here."

"Trust me KP… no one'll pay me any attention. _You_ on the other hand will be seen 'cause you're a Babe. Capital B squared." He said with a grin. "Now Cool It. Our Contact's supposed to meet us here." He said as they sat at center stage.

The Hot Spot.

A Den of Iniquity.

Paradise on Earth for Some.

Purgatory for others.

A Hell for Those Who _Needed_ It.

It was a Strip Bar and…

_More_.

"Wait 'til I see Betty…" Kim grumbled.

"Shhh. Show's startin'." Ron said. He checked the crowd as the lights dimmed.

---

She'd always had to deal with how people reacted to her beauty.

They either thought she was adorable…

Or Horrid.

The girl started life as the Daughter of Sur'n Royalty.

She went to the best private schools and studied Dance and Engineering at Oxford.

Papa was wealthy and strong.

Mom was exotic.

They had a wholesome lusty, romantic marriage.

And loved their Daughter very much.

Her powers manifested in puberty…

Mama and Papa told her to keep quiet about them… it was a highly prized secret.

She did.

She asked Mama and Papa about _them_. The ones that _looked_ human.

They told her they were alien to this world, and left it at that when she laughed.

But she heeded their warnings to keep quiet about what she saw…

She got used to seeing _them_ and used her abilities to help folks on the sly.

Then Drakken came after she manifested her powers.

He argued with Papa.

He told her she was the result of a 'breeding experiment' by Aliens.

Daemonites he called them.

She laughed in his face as Papa threw him out.

One night they came.

They Killed Mama and Papa.

She was taken by _him_.

If he wasn't the Devil; He was close.

He was the only one Drakken feared.

He gave her to Amy for tests.

Amy 'restructured' her psyche…

That is she tried to.

Her Human, Daemonite, and newly discovered Kheran elements quietly 'rebelled'.

She became 'docile', biding her time.

Learning all she could about herself, what she could do, the organization… and _him_.

She became a trusted lieutenant and worked for _him_.

Meanwhile Amy ran her tests…

And envied her position.

So…

One Day…

Amy became overconfident…

And came for her.

She'd looked at her as a potential sextoy.

This toy has sharp teeth and claws.

Amy was seriously wounded.

She was too, yet escaped…

Partially amnesiac…

Her past with _him_ and his _organization_ jumbled, fractured, incomplete.

She wandered around in the Underbelly of society…

Then she met the WildCATS…

Maul…

Grifter…

Lord Emp…

Spartan…

Warblade…

Void…

And…

Zealot.

She fought alongside them…

And left…

For her own reasons…

While she was recovering from injuries inflicted by Samuel Smith; a superpowered serial killer…

She was visited by a Daemonite.

Her Grandfather; he called himself.

He offered her a chance to learn about herself and her Daemonite heritage on the Quest.

It was a ritual that embedded a Daemonite in their people's group consciousness and history…

While they trained in the 'real world'…

She accepted.

And came home.

Now here she sat.

Bored…

Graduated…

Liberated…

Whole…

Dancing for Idiots…

And feeling the Blues.

Until she saw _them_.

---

A Spotlight lit the runway as a fog rolled over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gents. The Hot Spot Presents… 'Beauty… and'," and emcee drawled as the fog intensified and his voice lowered, "'The _Beast_'."

A Daemonite walked out on stage!

Kim and Ron went to Mission Mode.

Then they relaxed… somehow they _knew_ it was peaceful…

'Don't start, won't be.' Was 'heard'.

A shadow draped itself over the Daemonite…

Then passed…

A masked, dusky Alabaster Goddess stood before her Devoted…

In it's place.

Oiled.

Nude.

Robust.

Feral.

_Independent_.

Shadows and strobes flew to and fro as a chiaroscuro of _Erotic_ Delight…

And Bestial _Horror_…

Danced across the stage.

The lights went _out_…

Then rose to show the Daemonite.

It transformed into The Goddess.

She looked down at Kim and Ron.

And began to dance for _them_.

---

She was a buxom Creole vixen with a _hard spicy_ _dash_ of Seminole and Japanese…

Her skin glimmered with a subtle jade sheen… that swept through her oiled body or would play hide and peek at times…

A Ebon Curtain of Fire framed her in Stark contrast.

On her Arms and Legs.

Living Dragons of Jade Fire…

Lay Serpentine…

On her Delicately Carved Limbs of Dusky Ivory.

They framed the trimmed jungle of Ebon hair that hid her Chalice.

---

She blew a kiss at Ron…

"YOW!" "Sss!" "OW! OW! OW!" Ron dropped his cigar and burned his thigh.

"Serves You _Right!_" Kim laughed as she took in woman's performance. 'She's _really_ good!'

…Leapt off stage and landed gentle as a feather in a _Scarlet_ Kim Possible's lap.

"Hi Princess! Miss Me?" she purred into Kim's ear as her breath tickled Kim's scarlet cheek.

Kim blanched.

Ron grinned. "Coolio!"

Shego.

"Rgggh! _Betty!_" she hissed to their amusement.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

6

The Hot Spot

The music cut off 'til Shego gave the Bar and crowd a 'What The Fuck 'Chu Lookin' At?', then blared back up.

Shego sat in Kim's lap and jiggled as folks turned away now that the show was over.

"Uh… could you get off… me… please?" Kim asked as she squirmed to politely push her off…

Shego grinned. "No. I like it here." Jiggle. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" she purred.

"Yeah KP. I like it… It's a cool picture where's my cam…_gulp!_" You'd have thought Zealot was in the house. 'Hmmm…!' "Heh! Sorry!"

Shego got up and slinked over to Ron and sat in his lap… "Oooo! I like the _scepter_ in this _throne!_" she growled as she ground into him. "_Tell me_. You and Kimmie have…"

"Uh no… NO! _None of your Biz either!_" he growled back Blowback style.

Shego hopped up. "Ok, ok! Just kidding! Besides I know you're Possible's… and she's yours… I can see it. Really." She looked up at a group that walked into the Spot. "Just like I can tell that those guys that walked in are Reavers." She said as she gestured to a bouncer in leather.

He and several others subtly whipped out their weapons and surrounded the Reavers…

"Watch this." Shego said as Kim and Ron turned to watch.

"_Your kind aren't allowed here._" Leather Boy said before they vaporized them.

"HEY!" Kim cried, "They just…"

"Killed Reaver Scum. This section of town's _clean_. They killed several of ours… that was enough. C'mon." she said as she led them through the crowd backstage to her room.

'She's _different_.' Kim thought as she took in Shego's ease. 'More in touch with herself… _honest!_'

They entered her room and were shocked to find a Daemonite Elder inside. "It's ok. He's my 'Grandpa'… he objected to the War and refused to fight…" she said as they popped out two Helltooth blasters. "Besides he could've taken you. He's_ that_ powerful." She finished as she donned armor done in Classic Green and Black. "_You've got this?_" she asked him.

They took in the room… it had the typical settee and was littered with old but comfy furniture…

"_Yes. The Clan will take care of them. Be Well._" Elder replied. "_It is time they were cleansed from our city. I see what you mean about these two… You were right._" He said as he looked at Kim and Ron. "_The daughter has not repeated her mother's mistakes. This is good. She is worthy of him. He is well on the path to becoming a great warrior. I expect you to…_" he said as Shego stood before the Daemonite teary and sad.

"_Be Good?_" she asked.

"_Yes… and help them as I helped you._" He paused as she hugged him. Kim and Ron pretended to study the floor.

"_I Love You… Grandpa._"

"And I You." He turned towards Kim and Ron. "Where did you lean our speech?"

"I uhh…learned from Grifter." Ron said as he slipped on his mask. "Sorry."

"As the Great Kim Possible would say 'No Big'. And You?" he said to Kim.

"Uh… Mom… taught me. I decided to ignore what she'd told me… about Daemonites. She was fighting it then and has grown since…" Kim replied with a blush.

"Truly you are the best of her and your Father. I am sorry for your loss. He was a Good Man." He said.

"May I ask a question…Sir?" she asked as Shego stepped out for a bit. 'He knew him? Dad did get around…'

"Yes."

"Telepath?"

"Among other things… If you're wondering, I was against the War but detested anything that looked Kheran… until I came to India… and 'met' Him." The Elder solemnly said.

"Uh who… Dude?" Ron asked.

"The Buddha." Wry grin. "I fused with him thinking I'd be able to hide from my pursuers and have an easy time for a while…"

"What happened?" Kim said as they took a seat on the beat up couch.

"I quickly learned that he knew who and _what_ I was… and had freely given of himself to help me… while he 'turned' away my foes… I was healed. They eventually were healed as well and joined me… N'orleans is _our home_…_and so is Earth_." He paused. "You must go now." Shego entered.

They rose to leave.

"Miss Possible." The Elder said.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Thank You _for helping to protect my home too._" he said with a bow.

"Uh you're welcome…" she bowed back. 'this is _so_ weird…' "Elder."

They left Shego's room…

Ran to a back exit, and quietly ran to the end of an alley…

'GODDAMNIT!' Shego thought at them as Reavers clogged the alley from both ends…

Shego flared up, Kim and Ron pulled their blasters…

"BLAM!" "Ssst!" "AGGH!" was heard as The Reavers were shot by, and shot back at Kim, Ron, and Shego…

As the Reavers in turn were shot at by the local gentry…

"RRUUMMBLEEEE!" was heard as a 'tube' slid out of the ground and "WHOOSH!" swallowed them…

A glimpse of something _huge_ and (multilimbed?) standing amongst shadowy machinery was seen through the plaz walls of the tube before they were 'shunted' towards The Door's anchor.

Later…

The Door  
The Nevada Test Range

Team Possible stood in the waiting room at the facility called The Door…

The room was immense, they were overwhelmed by the sheer size of the gleaming apparatus that surrounded them…

"The Doc told me that they picked this site because there's a high level of ambient energy that feeds the rift that forms The Door…from the Bombs…" Ron rambled to Shego's surprise.

She looked at Kim. "What can I say? He's applied himself."

"The Doc?" Shego.

"Later." Kim.

Shego looked at the two of them…

"Ok. I know I saw something back there…felt it too… before even…? What?" Shego asked.

Ron grinned. "He's changed a bit since you saw him last…Rufus."

Shego's jaw dropped. "no!"

"Yes." Kim added. "Our genius… (asshole really…) Decided to use something to save him… Ron's… we're _both_ pissed 'cause he didn't _ask_ first…"

"Yeah…plus he's got IO chasing after the little guy…" Ron added.

"Because he stole and used the last sample of a serum they had acquired from one of their 'field trips'…" Kim said.

Shego grew a Piranha's Grin, "Craven's Pissed I take it."

"Oh Yeah. Tried to Kill Rufus when he refused to come quietly… It was termed 'self defense' at the tribunal… but you know how he is…so we're 'hiding' him for now…" Ron said.

Kim looked at Shego. "You Ok?" Shego frowned.

"No. It'll have to wait 'til later…" she whispered as two groups entered the staging area…

A glimmer appeared to their right as the Door opened…

A portal appeared to their left as another door opened and TAO was led into the facility by a squad of IO troopers led by Miles Craven…

---

A Palpable Chill Set into the room.

---

Miles Craven.

The Devil's Imp.

The man's blackmailed every US President (except Carter) since IO (International Operations) was formed, and the UN Secretary General.

And he looked totally harmless.

A thin man with a soup bowl cut in a gray suit.

5'10" of hawk-nosed, twisted, depraved, Death.

…

What threw them all was that he'd made himself look like James Timothy Possible somewhat…

'Bastard.' Kim thought.

---

To their right five armored guards stood around a 5' mass of dark skinned, bald African-based muscle dressed in a scarlet and gray coverall.

Manacled and quietly Defiant.

"Ok 'mudpuppy', we're here." A guard with 'Mr. Friendly' stenciled on his suit growled as he, "WHUNK!" smacked Wade across the back of his head with an armored gauntlet.

Wade took it, turned and glared at the guard…

"Awww," Friendly crowed, "Is the big bad mudpuppy upset? Front and center you fuck!" Wade was grabbed by his collar and dragged forward.

"Here ya go guys," another guard said as he shoved Wade and caused him to "OOF! OW!" fall on his face.

"HEY!" Kim said as she stepped forward as he rose, "He's an asshole, but he's OUR asshole! Cut It Out!" she growled as she popped out her Clef and pointed it at 'Mr. Friendly.' ("'Pocket'?" Shego. "Yeah." Kim.)

"Put that aw…" 'Friendly' growled.

"Dude, _Don't Even Think About It_." "Click." was heard as Ron unholstered a Helltooth blaster and pointed it at the floor in the general direction of 'Friendly's' feet.

Shego fired up.

"Who the FUCK are YOU?" he growled at Ron as he keyed his own blaster.

"Me… I'm no one… just a toetag magnet." Ron quipped as he raised his blaster to groin level. "Blowback."

"And I'm his badassed friend." Kim said as she gently eased into position.

"Uh…yeah. What they said." Shego said as she intensified her glow and merged with the Daemonite groupmind.

Shego looked at Ron as TAO stepped forward with his guard escort…

TAO.

A genetic monster created to be the perfect agent.

A crewcut, fresh-faced, ash blonde college boy that had engineered the death of several million using his genetically engineered gifts of manipulation…

TAO was wearing a governor around his throat.

The LED's in his collar dimmed…

"Everyone relax." He said.

Almost everyone did…

Shego flared her hands…

Blowback raised his blasters…

Kim fought TAO's persuasion…

"Release me. Kill Wade Load and the others… especially Craven, like the traitorous dog that he is." He said to a guard on his right.

The guard palmed the release on his collar as Shego let fly…

Kim rolled to the floor and cried "Jump!" to Wade as her Clef whipped forward…

"AGGH!" "FUMP!" was heard as TAO's mouth was bathed in plasma.

A Door popped open behind Craven.

Craven drew a blaster and fired at everyone as he ran for his exit…

Kim "TINK! CHunK!" planted a hand on the floor and whirled her blade through the ankles of the foremost guards next to Wade in a figure eight, then cartwheeled into those still standing and decapitated them with a Dervish whirlwind as Wade tucked forward and rolled away.

Blowback shot the guards covering Craven's escape… "PumF, PumF, PumF!" was heard as his Helltooth blasters punched holes through them.

"Armor piercing caseless… Gotta Love It." He crowed as he flipped out of harm's way while he covered his teammates…

He had escaped.

The room grew silent.

Craven was gone.

"GREAT! He Got AWAY!" Kim growled.

A door formed.

Betty entered.

"Are you alright?" she asked her team.

"Yeah. Sure. Guess so…" was heard.

Betty strode over to TAO.

He quaked.

She drew her sidearm…

"Hello. Long time no see." "BLAM!" "Now we're even." Betty holstered her .50. "I want a report on my desk STAT." she purred as she turned to her agents.

"Yes Ma'am!" they cried. 'JESUS!' Shego.

'I DON'T _believe this!_' Kim thought in shock. Ron whispered into her ear as Betty walked to the Door. "_He made her take her own eye…for starters._"

"What's that Blowback?" Betty asked as she stopped before the Door.

"Uh… Nuthin'… Ma'am." He snapped to.

Betty turned to Wade on her right. "How are you?"

"Fine Ma'am. Thanks for getting me out… the training helped too."

"You're welcome." She said as she lit a cheroot and turned towards the door.

She looked at them over her shoulder…

"Remember. I want that report _done_ in 1 hour." Cybereye gaze.

She stepped through as a medic/forensics team came forth…

"dear god…" they whispered as they looked at the ruin that was TAO's right eye as the medics stabilized him.

"It was a frangible Dumdum graze Kim… she coulda killed him anytime she'd wanted…" Ron casually said as he walked through the door.

Shego _looked_ at Kim…

Then they followed.

TBC


	8. B AllSpice

Blowback

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Wildcats and the Wildstorm Universe  
are owned by DC Comics

B AllSpice

The Grindstone  
Cheyenne Mountain  
Post-debrief  
The Mess

Kim Possible was in an ambivalent Heaven.

They had cleared Betty's debrief with flying colors, especially since they'd prevented TAO's escape. Now she, Ron, and Shego were in the Mess, front row, center; watching Ron finish making what he'd called 'Rondaes' with Cookie's help as folks from different missions and shifts watched.

Wade was hiding in a lab as usual.

Cookie (a stony looking, bald Apache; that was a formerly retired Vietnam Vet and cook) watched as Ron put the finishing touches on three in particular.

Ron's, Kim's and Shego's.

"See Cookie the secret's in the blend of liquors… I use a Scandinavian cherry bounce with Black Jack and Bailey's to round out the flavor…" Ron said with a grin as he lit them.

"Great. So what're ya usin' for ice cream?" Cookie asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh Vanilla, Butter Rum, and Mint Chocolate Chip for Shego. Handmade." He said as he snuffed the liquors and drizzled hot strawberry preserves over the three dishes.

Kim and Shego drooled happily as he set the treats before them.

That was the _Heaven_ part…

They got ready to dig in when… "OH Yeah! Sorry girls I forgot." He sprinkled the Rondaes with baked cobbler crumbs. "NOW they're complete. Dig In!"

Cookie supervised his chefs as they made the confections for the staff. "HEY RON!" he threw as he went into the kitchen. "Thanks a heap. Yer _always_ welcome here."

"Thanks Cookie!" he threw back.

The Rondaes were demolished.

"Hey Ron?" Shego asked as she scooted back in her chair, "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Hmmm?" Ron was in Nirvana as he sat across from Kim, enjoying his snack and his girl… especially since Kim had somehow curled her legs with his…

"I SAID… where'd you learn to shoot like that?" she repeated as he turned and looked at her.

"Grifter. He's a friend of my folks' 'from the day'." He said.

"Thought so. He taught me some things too. Coda?" she asked with a wink.

_That_ was the ambivalent part… Shego had somehow got Ron to talk to her… about things that Kim had fought to know.

It grated.

Kim watched as they got into an animated conversation about Shego's adventures with the WildCATS…

'_It's _nothing, _just friendly… I hope._' Jealousy whispered in her ear.

'Ron's been true to you Kim. She's just got a knack.' Compassion said as it pushed Jealousy into a corner and sat on it.

'_he _DID_ drop his cigar when he saw how_…_ curved she is…_' Jealousy whispered 'til Compassion shut it.

'He's NOT going to bail. You'll see.' Logic said.

Kim told them _all_ to shut and tried to enjoy the moment.

"'scuse me." Kim interjected as they turned to look at her. "Uh Shego… How do you _see_ 'em… Reavers Daemonites and _stuff_?"

"Reavers… walking cancers…" Shego growled.

Kim and Ron waited. "That's what they _look _like…"

"Well… When we went to Khera years back… when you were little and your Mom went to one of her 'conventions' ('Missions you mean, she told me.' Kim. 'Shh!' Ron. '!' Kim at Ron.)… we found out I was a tribrid… it lets me see what's going on… Grandpa says I have what it takes to be a… uh… a mystic… that the closest word in our language…" Shego said.

"Oh." Kim.

"That's not what you're _really asking is it?_" Shego said with a wink as Kim blushed.

"KP?" Ron.

"Uh heh, heh. no." Kim said. 'Damnit! Transparent!'

"I can see he's yours from your auras… oh yeah I can see those too. You both share the same 'colors' around your hearts… sorry about the 'New Agey' lingo… but it's true."

"So what's your take on why we were able to resist TAO?" Shego asked Kim as she leaned towards her. "He's _pretty_ persuasive with those screwy talents of his."

"Ron's… Ron." Kim shrugged. "HEY!" Ron. "Sorry sweetie…different drummer 'k?" Kim. "That's better." Ron.

"Ok. And Me?" Shego.

"Your heritage and training. I _felt_ you _do_ something when he started up… Me… it's what Mom did I guess… her magicks she'd used on me before I was born."

"And You're Stubborn." Ron and Shego.

"Humph!" Kim huffed.

"C'mon KP! You _know_ your 'Kimness' won't let you bow before a shmuck like TAO." He said with a grin.

Kim was amazed to see her old Ron peek out.

"I guess." Sheepish grin from Kim.

Shego rose to leave. "I'll see you later. Ron… thanks for the snack. I'll talk to you later."

"Right." He said as he rose. "Gotta check with Wade on a project… he's been trying to figure out some things for me… they're gonna wait. Betty's got him on some other project…" he said as he collected their dishes and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ok." Shego said as she stretched… causing a few nose bleeds. "Hey Ron. Thanks." She purred as she kissed his cheek. Kim grit her teeth 'til… "You too Princess… for watching my back… after all those run-ins we had. Had to stay in character, Betty's orders."

"Uh Yeah." RED. "Sure…You got it Sheg…Huh?"

"It's Katrina. My middle name. Gotta see where I'm gonna bunk now that I'm on The Committee's roll. Later." And with that she sashayed out of the Mess.

Several men and women glared at Kim and Ron.

"What's their problem?" he whispered to Kim.

"We just got kissed by someone that's an Alpha on the hottie chain." Kim whispered back with a smile as _her_ Ron peeked through.

"Oh. You drying?" Ron to Kim.

"Oh Yeah. Need the practice." Kim to Ron.

---

Shego… Katrina as she liked Kim to call her…

Was getting on Kim's nerves…

She wasn't trying for Ron…

But she was _always around_…

Then they sparred in the gym.

Shego cut loose.

Kim held her own but got an _education_.

Afterwards they hung out.

She liked Katrina… to her surprise.

She'd raised more questions that Kim needed answers to.

Kim sought out an expert.

---

Kim stood before her home.

'Here goes…' she unlocked the door and slipped in…

Only to face Grifter's .50.

"Hiya Kim." He said as he "click." Saftied his gun. "She's upstairs." He turned and went up the stairs.

Kim was stunned…!

Cole was wearing her Dad's old silk robe!

"Coming?" he asked from upstairs.

"uh… yeah." 'the heck? Where's the tweebs?'

Kim walked into her Mom's… no her Mom _and Dad's room_ to see Anne lying in bed facedown… with her back glowing in oils…

"Uh Hi Mom…" 'ohmigod…OmiGod…GET A GRIP POSSIBLE!'

"Hi Kimmie. Cole and I were 'catching up'. The boys were at Nana's sooo…" Anne said with a grin that terrified her, yet made Kim smile.

Kim cut her Mom off. "Mom why didn't you tell me you trained Shego… Katrina from the 'CATS?"

Anne thought a moment…!

"Don't be silly Kim. I'm over 20,000 years old. You can't expect me to remember _every little detail_ of my life. Besides she wasn't called that then… we called her Voodoo. So she's 'Shego' now. Well she is a bit of a shapeshifter…" Anne said with a smile as Cole massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Sorry. Can she be trusted?"

"Yes. She's got a weakness for Good Men that have been screwed over. Nothing bad. She just likes to hang out with them. She'll turn out to be a _very good_ friend if you let her. Give her a chance. ('God knows I'd had to learn that lesson.' 'You did ok.' Cole replied.)" Anne said with a wink, "Now get back to Ron; Cole and I have some catching up to do… 'You know the Twins are at Nan's'." she purred to her love.

"Right Mom. See ya." 'Older folks… GORCHY! … … … _That's not fair_… Mom _deserves another chance_… she hasn't dated anyone since Dad… He _is_ cute… nice rack and ass, not like Ron's but good…'

"A little lower…mmmm." Anne purred as she meditated on old friends… Miyamoto Musashi and Soho Takuan…

---

Zannah of Khera was _thoroughly_ mortified.

She'd realized a _horrible truth about herself_…

Her _people_…

And _most_ importantly…

Her _future_.

The Lady Zannah sat with two men that had _earned_ her respect.

For years she had walked the face of this world that she and her comrades had been shipwrecked on…

She'd found the creatures here aggravating…

Primitive…

Barbaric…

Yet they had a vitality…

A _Spirit_ that her people _lacked_.

Something had been _lost_ when her people had merged their essence with the Drahn and evolved into the immortals they were now.

They had gained their freedom by Majestros' hand…

But the damage had been done to her people's _spirit_.

Now she had an opportunity to heal the _Damage_ that had been done…

If not for her people…

Then for herself…

And _those_ she had come to _love_.

---

They were sitting in a glade near a waterfall and stream in Iga province.

Three majestic warriors.

Soho Takuan.

Miyamoto Musashi.

Zannah of Khera.

Musashi and Takuan had heard of her.

The folk called her 'Shiro Oni' or White Ogre due to her prowess as a ronin.

Musashi and his friend saw in her a kindred if somewhat lost spirit.

She saw them as true friends… for barbarians.

They were sitting in meditation facing each other in black silks…

Weapons in lap.

Bo for Soho…

A pair of Steel-cored Bokken for Musashi.

And Zannah's Clef.

Zannah early on in her Coda training had learned the value of meditation… but these new techniques that her friends used didn't agree with her restless spirit…

'!' Zannah felt a presence.

Her eyes… slits as she looked before her.

A Habu pit viper slithered towards them.

It wove its way through the grass 'til it coiled between them.

It slithered over to Musashi…

Then Takuan…

Then Zannah…

And _reared_ before her!

She knew the bite couldn't kill her…!

But she found she didn't want to draw either.

The viper slithered closer.

Zannah's frustration and fear rose.

She _really_ didn't want to kill it!

'HOW DO I STOP THIS?' she thought in true terror!

Closer…

Detached from her way, her path, her being… she saw what she had lost.

And relaxed.

She was ready to accept her fate…

No…

To **_embrace_** it.

She closed her eyes.

Her _eye_ opened…

She saw _all_ life, how she was _part_ of it.

Zannah felt the spark… that allowed women to become _mothers_ and men _fathers_.

The Habu sensing their kinship coiled in her lap… then slithered away.

Zannah felt their humor.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing." Takuan said. "Musashi had the same test the year before we met you. He passed… somewhat."

"No. He is too kind. I _failed_… my viper slithered away. Yours accepted you… as a wayward child finally accepts its mother." Musashi said.

"Come. Let us have some tea." Takuan said as he rose. He staggered internally as he caught a glimpse of the future…

"Soho-san… why are you grinning?" she asked.

"Am I? Sorry." he said as they walked down the path. "I had a vision of the future… Yours."

"Really?" she said.

"Yes. You will receive a glorious gift." He said. 'And so will we all…'

'?' Zannah thought.

---

'It's funny… oh GOD! … he rubs my back so well… I hadn't thought of that day for years…' Anne thought with a smile. 'I guess I got my 'gift' after all.'

She turned over and gazed at her love.

"Z… everything alright?" Cole asked. "Ooofff! Thump."

"Everything's _fine_." She growled as she lay on him and kissed his jaw…

Trailing down…

'Guess it _IS!_' he thought.

---

2 Days Later…

Ron sat in the Grindstone Armory's lab taking stock of his latest failure…

"Hi! Whatcha doin'?" Katrina asked as she tapped Ron on his shoulder. 'He's kinda like Drakken… when he's obsessed with a project… quieter and more centered though…' she mused as she took in the multimeters, probes and other equipment scattered across the bench.

"!… Uh working on a new load… Wade sent me some specs… it's not workin' like we thought it would…" he leaned back and rubbed his eyes as she…

Pushed his equipment aside and plopped on the bench before him. "You've gotta relax… Look… no one's 'really safe'… but we do our best to get _through_. Know what I mean?" she said as she shook out her hair. "You've been hiding in here… a _lot_. Why?"

"Camos?"

"_The_ classic Green and Black… Don't change the subject." She said eyes flashing.

He took in the woman before him. 'Glad I've got Kim. Shego… Katrina'd hurt me without trying.' "Oh. Uh… I feel safest _here_… At least I can shoot the piss out of something…"

"Wrong answer. You're hiding from Kim… and Life. You should feel safest around _her_… _She's the one that's always had your back_… You're fucking up. If you want to blame someone for what happened… fine. Start with _yourself_… You slacked on getting the skills that would've drilled 'em when they got to Bonnie…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" he raged before a calm Shego. He knew it was true…

"they killed my mama and papa… tried to twist me into working for Drakken… _them_… _I learned… I escaped and lived my life_." She said. 'He's _hot_. Not Like the other guys here… or _him_. But hot. Kim's got good taste! NO…_GREAT TASTE!_'

"sorry." 'i'm an ass.' He seethed.

"…"

She shrugged. "As for the other… I lost my chance with Grifter… but it's cool. She's happier that I did… Zannah I mean."

"…" Ron stared at this stunning woman that was _schooled_.

"As for her… You're afraid she'll turn away from you in the sack… _no other way to put it_… 'cause she might hate the 'real you'… NOT Gonna Happen. Trust Me." She growled with a splash of humor. "Pixie Scout, remember?"

Anger's totally forgotten; Jaw's slack now…

"That's _also_ why you're ignoring the way I look… _then and now_, 'cause you're hiding from being alive."

"Uh…" Ron.

After he'd regrouped.

"'k. So how do you cope?" he asked her.

"A Day At A Time." She dryly said.

"Gooruummblle!" Katrina's stomach grumbled.

Ron grinned at Katrina. "Truce? Hungry?"

"We're cool. Yes." She said.

"Coolio. Hold On." he bent towards a locker at his feet.

"Open." He said. A LED blinked red to green.

"Fssshh!" was heard as it popped open…

A fog rolled out…

He reached inside and brought forth a holy treasure…

---

Meanwhile Kim was searching through the city known as The Grindstone looking for _her_ Holy Treasure…

---

'Might as well look here… I don't know what's wrong with me today… scattered…' she thought as she walked into the Armory.

Kim made her way through the maze of weaponry to the lab section…

And heard a scream!

"OH GOD! It Hurts So Good… MMMM! Tastes Good Tooo!" Shego moaned as Kim grit her teeth and tore round the corner…

"Oh Yeah! Know What Ya Mean!" Ron cried. "It _tastes_ SO GOOD!"

"!"

Kim Saw…

Ron sat in a chair hunched over, facing Shego's groin; while she sat on his gun bench moaning… Was he… doing… something?

Shego leaned back on the bench, held her head and moaned again…

Ron sat up…

Turned towards Kim…

With a…

A…

SPOON IN HIS MOUTH?

'Dear God I don't even want to know… at least she's got her pants on…' the stunned/confused/angry redhead thought/seethed as… "WHAT THE HELL?"

Ron waved to his shocked love. "Hiya KP!" he said as he got up from his bench and walked over to her, "Want a bite?" he asked as he shoved a tub of _something_ at her with a spoon jammed in.

Katrina smirked.

"Uh…heh, heh…what is it?" she asked as she took the tub from Ron too shocked to yell at him. 'ohmigodohmigodohmigod… Killhimkillhimkillhim…'

"It's the _most_ sinfully delicious thing I've _ever_ eaten!" Shego cried as she sat up and dug into the tub between her legs with maniacal gusto.

"Careful Girl! That's how ya got the headache to begin with!" he threw over his shoulder while he gave Kim a knowing wink. "Try some KP."

Kim looked into the tub…

'!' she thought.

"Cool!" grabbed her spoon and tasted the scarlet and brown substance that coated it, "MMMmmm! Dear Goddddd! Raspberries and Chocolate…C'MERE YOU!" she kissed him _long_ and _hard_.

Afterwards…

Ron tore free and gasped for air. "Damn Kim! The Hell…" he cried with a grin as she hugged him tight.

"Sorry…girl thing…_stupid_ girl thing…" she quietly moaned as she held tight.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as she turned her head into his chest. "It's ok Kim…I'm _not_ going anywhere…" he whispered. 'Katrina's _right_.'

"I know…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and soaked his shirt. She took his hand and tore out of the Armory…

Ron pitched and yawed like a kite behind her…

'Til they reached their unit.

Kim, devouring Ron; tossed him through the door as it popped open…

Dragged him into her bedroom…

And said…

"The bed _NOW!_"

Ron didn't argue and stripped as she ran into her bathroom, capped her hair and hurriedly showered…

Toweled off…

Dabbed some musk betwixt her breasts…

A Dab under her chin…

A hint over her navel…

Said "Low." The lights dimmed to a smoky ember…

And posed in her doorway as she centered on her target…

"You're _MINE!_" she growled. "GOT IT."

"Uh…Yeah KP…Kim…uh kim?" he replied as her eyes glowed with her arousal…

She _pounced_ on him.

He embraced her as years of anger and frustration were blasted away as they kissed…

She grabbed his hands and held tight as she ground down into his member smearing him with her Waters…

He thrashed and moaned as she ran the jaws of her Font up and down his member…

She dove in and bit his shoulder as she slid up and sucked him into her Grotto.

They reared back yet into each other as they fused…

Kim bit her lip… "nngh!" she moaned as he thrust into her depths.

Ron beheld his Goddess…

He caught her scent…

Musk blended with her sweat…

They rocked and ground into each other at a fracturing pace…

"MMM… GOD…oh!" she cried as he tore his hands free, clasped them on her hips and drilled up…

INTO…

Her…

Coppery Hair flew…

Eyes and teeth flashed…

Her Coral tipped breasts juddered…

Muscle _coiled_ and _rippled_ beneath misted skin…

She leaned forward and licked his chest covered in Gold Fleece…

He ran his hands down to their join and _teased_ her core…

Fire burst in her Loins, Breasts, and Skull!

He was gripped and milked of his Nectar…

He bucked in _overdue_ Bliss…

They fused as Man and Woman…

And _Beyond_.

Lust and Love _flared_…

But most importantly…

_Both_ were healed in the Orgasmic Furnace created by their Love for each other.

---

"Hon, what do you call that thingie you made?" she purred.

"It's a French Cream, Raspberry, Chocolate Sorbet. Still workin' on a name." He said. "Why?"

Kim reached for something…

"You'll See…"

"YAAAAAAH!" Ron screamed, "GOD DAMN! KP! It's COLD!"

"I know. Yummy too! Yummier when it's on _you_… Can you make more?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Man, Kim. I don't know how we're going to get the stains out of the sheets…"

"Ron."

"Yeah Kim?"

"Shut. C'mere."

---

He shut…and came. No wait, that didn't sound right…they came again…that's not right either… welll it is true, but…

Heh.

Anyway…

---

'THAT'S what separates us from the Goddamned Reavers.' Katrina said to Ron telepathically as he and Kim basked in afterglow.

He smiled at Kim and snuggled. 'Thanks.' He thought back.

'Just Sayin'. Later.' She sent back with a 'smile'.

'WAIT A SEC! You're a…?' Ron thought.

'SHUT! Enjoy.' Katrina.

He shut and enjoyed.

---

A few days later…

Will Du knew he was going to get chewed for breaking protocol…

He figured he'd get more if he _didn't_ get his finding to Betty Director ASAP…

"BAM! BAM! BAM! BZZZZ!" he banged her door and hit her buzzer at 0200 hrs.

The door opened.

"Oh. It's you." She said dressed in full uniform. "Come in." she said as she stepped aside.

"Ma'am?" he said as he took in her appearance.

She was… disheveled.

Her chestnut red hair was in disarray.

Jumpsuit unzipped… a bit.

Did he smell…?

"Tequila Slammer. I had one before you arrived. Craven got away… Wade's working on it. But we got TAO." She said emotionlessly.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Almost. Possible and her team saw…" she said as she sat on her futon in her 'bedroom'.

"Oh."

"Shot his eye…grazed it actually. Shego burned his mouth. Craven set me up all those years ago…" she said looking at Will, cheeks wet and burning. "**_He sold us out Willl_**…" she collapsed into his arms.

"Uh Ma'am… I came by to give you the heads…!" she engulfed him…

Will's life flashed before his eyes as Betty unzipped her suit and tucked his face into her cleavage.

She sat back and looked at him…

He burned with embarrassment and Lust…

"Happy I did that huh?" she said as she ground into him.

"Ma'am. Uh I'll leave… the UN SecCoun data with yo…I'm not going anywhere am I?" he said as she shucked her suit and lingerie. "Black lace?"

"Shut up and get in bed!" she growled before she leaned in, kissed him and placed his hands on her breasts.

He leaned back to admire her. "?" she thought 'til she realized he was…

Drunk with Love, Lust and Admiration.

Form the top of her head to the soles of her delicate feet she was Devastating Perfection.

A well oiled, athletic Engine of Desire and Destruction.

She was a Wide Hipped, Buxom Goddess.

Athena's Sexier Daughter.

"I warn you 'Agent' Du… Step into my parlor… it's for life." She purred.

Will rose and picked Betty up in his arms…

"I accept." He growled as he lay her gently on the cool sheets.

She reached up and licked him…

He rocked his head back as she nipped him, and swallowed…

"GODDD!" he cried as she throatily milked him.

"mmmm!" she moaned as she drank her fill.

Betty guided Will down 'Thank God For Youth!' she thought as she suddenly lay on top and kissed him.

Will rolled on top and thrust into her…

"Ah!" she cooed as he filled her. "Yesss. Unh!"

They ground and thrust into each other…

The Patheress and her Mate.

"MMNGAHHHH!" she cried as he bit her neck and left a hickey. "HARDER! Unh! Uh! Uh! GOD!"

"Like _THAT_?" he growled as he thrust down into her Chalice and tweaked her pearl.

"YESSS!" she cried as he reared back and squeezed her bust as she _arced_ towards The Heavens.

"OHHH GODDDD! I'M…GODDDD!" she cried as she came while he bit her nipples.

"NGGGH!" he moaned as he came and thrashed above her as she squeezed him.

They wrestled in the sweaty sheets… and came to rest.

Betty smiled at her love.

"As Ron would say…Booyah!" Will said with a grin as he stroked her hair.

He rolled on Top…

---

Wade awoke.

Eyes of Dragon Fire gleamed at the foot of his bed…

"What? Wh…?" he tried to say as the figure leapt onto him.

And Kissed HIM!

He reached out reflexively and grabbed a pair of huge breasts!

"I've been a fan of yours for a _looonnnggg_ time Load." Shego growled as she cut away his PJ's and jacked him. "It's Twue! It's Twue!" she lustily purred.

"Very Funny." Wade groaned as she skillfully brought him to the brink.

"Unh, unh, Mama's gonna get it _all_ where it belongs…" she grunted as she slid up and positioned herself over him…

"UNGH!" they cried as she pushed herself onto him…

"dearrr god… mama…" he moaned.

"She can't…GASP! Help ya now loverboy…" Shego rocked her hips. "I call this… mmmhh! … 'The Washing Machine'…"

Wade bucked and thrust into his 'tormentor' as they thrashed and rocked in the sheets.

The mattress bucked!

"UNNGH! So…OH GOD! … This is what it's like to 'make love'!" he moaned as she lit with a Foxfire glow…

"'Make Love'? Sorry Sonny… We're **_fuckin'!_** Got It?" she growled as she darted forward and bit his left nipple.

"!" Wade felt a _quake_ begin in his scrotum…

Shego clamped his base with her hands. "No. You're…uNGh! not allowed 'til we do it… godgodgod…_together!_"

Her glow _intensified_!

He grit his teeth as he 'felt' her orgasm Fire Up…

Her eyes Blazed with Psi!

An auric glow surrounded them both.

Then…

They **_merged_**.

---

Later.

"Can I move in?" she timidly asked.

"Oh HELL Yeah!" he cried. "Uh Sheg…Katrina?"

"Yes?" she purred as she nuzzled/nipped his cheek. "God! I love your skin!"

"Uh." Wade wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. "You're my…First."

"So are You…_both_ ways… I l…" she mustered, "l… …you know."

"Yeah. I do. It's cool. I've been crapped on too."

Katrina smiled.

As Did Somewhere…

Mama and Papa…

---

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I-i-i-'m feelin' good

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
Ah f-o-o-o-r me

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life (huh)

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life (x2)

It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feelin' good  
I-i-i-m feelin' good  
I feel so good (x2)

Feeling Good  
Michael Buble

TBC


End file.
